Wereworld: The Lost Stories
by Liz2030
Summary: Prequel Elizabeth is 14, heir to the Protectors of Highcliff. When the traitorous Lord Roran attacks she must carry on the fight to avenge her family. In her flight, new allies, friendships and courage is all she can count on as the line between friend and foe is blurred and her world shattered forever. BTW thank you's to everyone who made this story possible! -Liz2030
1. Chp 1 An Unexpected Traveler

Hey Guys, This is my first fanfic, so I'm really hoping you guys will review and help my writing get better. This is for a specific book but not much previous knowledge of the series is needed since it's a prequel and the only spoiler is something you guys wouldn't understand until you read the books. So please just check it out and review please. And sorry if I don't always update fast. Mostly it's because I'm waiting for reviews, views or just inspiration for a chapter.

By the way, sorry for all the changes in Chapter 1, just some changes to make it better.

"An Unusual Traveler"

Autumn leaves cracked and crunched under my feet, my head spun as I tried to recall what had happened in the last few days to get my here. I checked my surroundings trying to recognize something, anything that would tell me where I was. Looking around my heart started racing, I was in the Dyrewood. The one place my father had told me never to go, even with a guide. As I began to think of my father and the memories of the recent battle that had gotten me here, tears blurred my vision. A twig snapped and my hand immediately flew to the hilt of my sword. Then I saw the traveler.

She was a small girl probably twelve or thirteen summers, she carried a bow and arrows. My first guess was a farm girl until I looked at the bow.

"You carry a hawk's bow." I said simply. "Yes," she replied uneasily. "Why do you ask?" "Because you're not a hawk." I accused. "My mother was a hawk." She cried as she struggled to keep the desperation from her voice. "Why are you carrying a hawk's bow?" "My family are all Hawklords." I replied calmly. "You must be a Werelord of some sort, correct?" I said voicing my thoughts. "Yes, the Wolflords." "What!" I yelled my temper flaring. "Those dogs killed my family!" "They did what? I had no idea!" She exclaimed. "I ran away with my mother about three weeks ago, I've been lost and out of touch with any town since I saw a wanted poster with my name on it." She explained.

"If you ran away with your mother where is she?" I immediately regretted asking as her face fell. "I don't know but she told me to run because my father had caught up to us, she stayed behind to give me time to escape." Tears streaked her cheeks, her voice cracked and she began to cry.

I awkwardly let her sobs become the only sounds until that too was silenced. Hours passed in this same way, me pacing the perimeter of the clearing and the girl sitting on a log staring at her bow. When the sun began to dip below the horizon I soundlessly padded over to her and handed her a small bowl of stew that I had started cooking a mere hour previously. She was the one to break the silence that had settled over the camp.

"Do you think you could, I don't know l-lend me some rations?" She said with a slight stutter. I turned to her in surprise and replied, "Rations are not lent but given. But I believe I can spare some." I still did not want to trust the girl even though I knew I already liked her straightforward nature and possible potential with a bow. "You know, we could possibly travel together to the next town. After all my father always told me, keep your allies close and spies closer. Whichever you turn out to be you're still an extra pair of hands."

"Thank you for the offer, however much you still dislike me." She seemed put out by my later comment. "It's not a matter of not liking you, it's simply that I can't trust you." I said in a feeble attempt to console her. "I told you who I was," she started, "so who are you?" I was taken aback by the question but tried to cover my surprise. "I already did tell you who I was." I said, hoping she would drop the matter. I had no such luck. "Not you're past." "Fine, I'll tell you my side, but I'm warning you. There aren't any happy endings for me. My life has always been one of a warrior."

"My mum died when I was 8, she fell in battle. My older brother also fell but bandits killed him. He was on watch as we were traveling back to Highcliff. We were attacked but luckily we didn't lose many, sadly I lost my brother and mother. I was the only one my siblings could turn to because my father was already dealing with enough. I had to grow up fast so they could enjoy being a child." I broke off awkwardly. "That's all I am ready to tell." I explained quickly. I saw disappointment glittering in her eyes, but I wasn't ready to tell my whole story.

"So, do you want to travel together? At least to the next town." I asked. "That's fine with me." She replied, she looked relieved. "I'll take first watch, you never know what's out there." I said. "You can get some rest." "Thank you," she said softly. "Why?" I asked. "Because you trusted me even after all my family did to you." "Some people deserve a second chance." I said ending discussion. As the sky began to show signs of morning I woke the girl up and drifted off as the sun reappeared over the horizon.


	2. Chp 2 Preparation

"Preparation"

The morning after the girl turned up came. I had taken the last watch, and had told the girl to get some more sleep. By her show in the woods I knew she would need training. I decided I would teach her all I knew, after all she reminded me of myself. When she woke up I told her my idea. After some reservations she agreed. "Okay, now the real work begins." I said cheerily. "We're starting now?" She questioned, slightly surprised. "Course, first we'll start with some lessons, then combat. Short break for lunch, more combat and then some more short lessons." I smiled to myself at her slightly intimidated expression, probably at the idea of sparring against me. After all, I thought she'd only seen me when I was mad.

"How familiar are you with Lyssia's history?" I asked. "Only what my father told me, he kept me out of his study and away from all the books." She said sadly. I pitied the girl, and again I saw myself in her. Always curious and looking for answers even if it got me in trouble. "Why would he hide Lyssia's history from his own daughter?" I thought aloud. "Whatever reason, he was hiding something. Probably something only he had." She was voicing exactly what I had been dreading. "What if this was all planned, the attack?" Her voice was soft and full of fear. "What if our mothers switching families was just a plan to a false peace." "Then that's why your father let my mother be killed in battle." I said. "She must have found out and tried to stop it. Your father was willing to kill his own cousin for power." The conversation went on until we were out of possibilities. By the time this happened it was nearly dark and we agreed on sparring until the sun went down.

"First lesson, mercy always has its place on the battlefield." I said severely. "After all everyone you'll fight has someone who's hoping they'll come home alive. Second, always keep your guard up." I said as I darted up and landed a blow before she could react. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "If you're not paying attention in a real battle you'll get a whole lot worse than that. Also while you're training, everything I do is to help you prepare for true battle." "When does the real fight start?" she asked. "Oh," I said with a smile. "That was the wrong time to say that." I darted closer and landed multiple blows to her shoulder and as soon as she could react back I was out of reach. She lunged forward and I calmly sidestepped and tripped her. As she was falling I caught her before she hit the dirt. "You're going to have to do better than that." "Well, that was my first time, she said brushing herself off." She twisted in my grip in an attempt to flip me and only succeeded in getting herself dropped onto the dirt. I pitied her. "If you really want to flip me you have to unbalance me. Like this." I deftly flipped her and showed her exactly what to do. "Now, you try. I know you want to." She flipped me, and as soon as her back was turned I used my feet to sweep her legs out from underneath her and then we sat there laughing as the sun set.


	3. Chp 3 Misty's Entries

Greetings Readers, through the past few chapters you may have thought this was to be told only from the characters prospective, and in some way you are right but as your narrator and historian I will also tell this story from my views as an observer. Be forewarned, for some this story holds no happy ending and for others, the point of no return. In the conflict to ensue you may see what I mean. I will now give you a choice. Turn back, never to learn the secrets of the past, or seal your fate.

Your narrator,

Misty


End file.
